


Phillip

by AlessasFantasies



Category: Original Work
Genre: Action, LGBTQ Character, LGBTQ Character of Color, LGBTQ Female Character, LGBTQ Female Character of Color, Lesbian Character, Monster Hunters, Monsters, Past Character Death, Priests, Religion, Religious Content, Vampires, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-29
Updated: 2018-10-31
Packaged: 2019-08-09 04:20:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16442858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlessasFantasies/pseuds/AlessasFantasies
Summary: After Alessa and Lola’s wedding ceremony, Phillip has an encounter that tosses him into the world of monster hunting.





	1. Prologue

“Do you, Lola, take Alessa to be your lovely wedded wife?”

”I do.”

”And do you, Alessa, accept Lola Hikari as your lovely wedded wife?”

”I do.”

”Then I now pronounce you wife...and...uh...wife!”

The attendance couldn’t help but laugh at the Priest’s lapse in wording.

”You may now kiss the bride!”

The laughter turned into thunderous applause as the two women embraced in a passionate kiss. After they finished their kiss, they looked out to the crowd. Almost the entire kingdom of Kami no kuni had arrived to watch the two be wed, as they haven’t forgotten what the two have done to save them.

Michael, who was next to Lola’s parents in the front row, let out a whistle in joy, and even though he had half of the kingdom clapping along with him, could be heard over all of them. Lola could only roll her eyes and blush at his enthusiasm.

Behind the two girls, the priest clapped along with the rest of the audience. He was strange in appearance, while he wore the standard priest attire, his skin was pitched black, and his eyes and mouth glowed a sickening yellow light.

Tragically, most of the survivors of the Shadow Kingdom looked like this, a side effect of spending too much time in their horrific prison.

”Thank you!” Alessa turned to Phillip.

”You saved me and my kingdom, dear.” Phillip smiled. “This is the least I could do.”

* * *

”So, who is getting whose last name?” Michael asked.

”Alessa Hikari has a nice ring to it, doesn’t it?” Alessa asked Lola.

The two haven’t let go of each other’s hands since the kiss, which was well over an hour ago.

”Well, it’s a name we’ll welcome into the family,” David assured.

”Agreed,” Maria said.

”So, you’re not going to be...Mrs. Aldin?” Michael asked Lola.

”You know I don’t go by that name anymore,” Alessa said, frowning. “That name belonged to the princess of Kami no ai, and she died along with her subjects, father, and mother.” Alessa turned back to Lola, smile returning. “I am Alessa, now.”

”Right...of course.” Michael backed off, slapping himself in the head in guilt for bringing up Alessa’s bad memories.

”Congratulations, again.”

Lola and Alessa looked up to see Phillip. For the first time, Alessa let go of Lola’s hand to hug him.

”Thank you so much,” Alessa said. “I owe you.”

”No, you don’t,” Phillip assured. “What you’ve done for me and my people means that I owe you a heck of a lot more than you do.”

”Still, if you ever need help, give me a call, okay?”

”I’ll be sure to.” Phillip nodded.

* * *

 After the ceremony, Phillip began the long trek back to his home kingdom.

After being freed by Alessa, the many residents of the Shadow Kingdom sought out asylum through other kingdoms. Phillip decided to stay in Kamihaainari (God is love), which was right next to Kami no kuni. Though was still a good two to three day walk away from the kingdom.

Phillip didn’t mind, he had a backpack full of camping supplies and enough food to last him a month out in the wilderness, let alone the few days it took traveling to Lola’s kingdom and back.

As he walked, the last layer of orange that blanketed the sky vanished, leaving only a dark blue in its place. Phillip checked his watch, he had left the ceremony only an hour before.

”6:30?” Phillip chuckled. “Oh, daylight savings.”

Deciding to set up camp for the night, Phillip slipped off his backpack and began the rather quick, but tedious, process of setting up his camp site.

It was well past midnight when Phillip heard a twig snap. His eyes shot open at the sound, but they were met with only pitch black darkness. Taking advantage of his bizarre body, Phillip opened his mouth and widened his eyes, making a twisted flashlight with the glow that emanated from both.

”Is anyone there?” Phillip called out.

Silence.

After a few minutes of nothing, Phillip laud his head down on the pillow. “Must’ve just been-“

”Help me,” a female voice cried out. “Help me...please!”

Phillip shot out of his sleeping bag. He zipped open the tent and looked out into the cold, dark night.

”Hello?” Phillip looked around. “Ma’am, please, I can’t help if I can’t see.”

”To your...left...” a voice said weakly.

Phillip turned, and gasped when he saw the woman before him. She was young, about early twenties. She was half-naked, only what looked hospital gown keeping her body covered. What shocked Phillip the most, however, was the fact that the woman standing before him was pregnant.

”What are you doing out here?!” Phillip asked, shocked. “Shouldn’t you be in-“

”I was abducted!” The woman shouted, silencing Phillip. “A man...he held me captive...he...he...” The woman broke down in a mess of sobs.

Phillip felt guilty for questioning the woman, and went to help her. “Do you know where this man has been keeping you?”

”When I escaped...I just ran.” The woman’s eyes widened. “Oh God, the others!”

”Others?”

”He has other women held captive!” The woman let out a groan, and held her stomach. “Oh...God...no...”

”What’s wrong?” Phillip asked.

”The thing he put it me...it’s...”

Phillip looked down to the woman’s stomach, eyes widening in horror when he saw a wriggling mass violently turn in the woman’s body.

”...it’s coming out!” The woman shouted just as stomach exploded, caking Phillip’s face in her blood. She fell to the ground. Lifeless.

”Sweet mother...” Phillip wiped his eyes, looking to see them caked in blood. “What...” Phillip looked to the woman when he heard a sickening hissing sound, and looked down to see rather grotesque looking baby crawl out of her body. “What is happening?!”

The baby looked at him, its black eyes shining in the light of Phillip’s eyes. It had long, pointed ears, grey skin, blood covered claws, and a gaping maw filled with rows of jagged teeth. It scurried towards Phillip on all fours.

”This can’t be happening...” Phillip denied, backing away from the vicious child in fear. Unfortunately, he tripped on a rock, and struck his head on the ground when he fell.

Phillip felt the creature crawl onto his chest, sniffing at his neck. Before it could bite down, Phillip felt something large and furry dive on top of him. The monstrous child hissing out in protest as it was picked up and tossed into a nearby tree, where fell unconscious.

Opening his eyes, Phillip used his last moments of consciousness to see his savior.

It looked like a wolf of some kind, though far larger than one he’s ever seen.

”Sister!” A woman ran into view. She was tan skinned, blonde, with blue eyes that shined in the dark night. “There you are!” She walked over to the wolf, then let out a gasp when she noticed Phillip. “Is he...”

The wolf shook its head.

”Oh, good,” the woman sighed in relief. She walked over to Phillip. “Hmm...I’ve seen this man!” She snapped her fingers. “He’s the priest from the Shadow Kingdom! The one that moved into our kingdom!”

As he fell into darkness, he heard the woman say one last thing.

”Grab the baby,” she ordered. “We’ll make sure both it and this guy are okay.”


	2. Turner Sisters

Phillip groggily stirred. As his eyes fluttered open, he hears two women speaking. One was the woman from last night, the other was a voice he didn’t recognize.

“That’s another woman dead,” spoke the woman from last night.

”That’s the ninth one this year,” the unfamiliar voice said.

”We need to catch this thing.”

”You don’t think I know that? Look, hopefully this guy and...whatever that child was, can help us.”

”H-hello?” Phillip sat up, realizing he was in a bed. “Where am I? What’s going on?” He looked around the bedroom he had been placed in.

”He’s up!” Exclaimed the familiar voice.

”Why did you go into monster hunting, sis?” The unfamiliar voice asked, sarcastically. “Clearly telling people something anyone who isn’t dead would notice is right up your alley.”

”Just come on!”

Phillip heard footsteps coming up the stairs, and heading towards his door. He couldn’t help but feel nervous as the door to the room creeped open.

”Um...hi!” The woman from last night poked her head through the doorway. “Are you okay?”

”I...think so,” Phillip answered, unsurely. “What’s going on?”

The woman opened the door completely, revealing a woman who looked almost exactly like her, only she had short, naturally black hair, that was in a Bob cut. When she entered, Phillip could see her right arm had been completely removed up to the elbow. He tried not to stair.

”We have a lot to explain,” the woman began. “I am Serenata Turner, and this is my twin sister, Luna.”

”Sister?” Phillip’s memories from last night were returning to him in full force. “Then you were-“

”The Wolf?” Luna finished. “Yes.”

”I...see...” Phillip looked to the floor, trying to catch his bearings. “I’ve never met a werewolf before.”

”Most don’t want to,” Luna said. “For good reason.” She waved the stub that was her right arm. “Some sick wolf took my arm...along with my wife and daughter.”

”Oh.” Phillip widened his eyes. “I’m sorry.”

”Don’t be, we’re looking for him on the side.”

”Anyway,” Serenata interrupted, “Phillip? Was it?”

”You’ve heard of me?”

”We know about most of the people from the recently discovered Shadows Kingdom,” Serenata explained. “Luna was paranoid that you guys would try to kill us all.”

”I don’t have a very trusting relationship with monsters.” Luna narrowed her eyes at Phillip.

”We’re not monsters, though,” Phillip said. “My appearance is simply a side effect of being trapped in that realm for so long. I’m as human as anyone else.”

”Don’t look human to me.”

”Luna, that’s enough!” Serenata scolded. “I’m sorry about her, but back to the topic at hand, can you tell us what happened?”

”Well, I was heading back to our kingdom after a wedding ceremony, and decided to set up camp for the night,” Phillip explained. “At around midnight, I heard noises and a woman called for help, I went outside and...”

”And?” Luna raised an eyebrow.

”That poor woman, she told me about how she was held captive, about how there were other women being held captive along side her!” Phillip key out a shaky sigh. “That’s when that thing popped out of her, and you two showed up before it killed me.” He looked towards Luna. “Thanks, by the way.”

Luna only scoffed. “I was there to take out the creature, not save you.”

”We were actually there to see if we could find this woman, we heard reports of a woman spotted in forest,” Serenata said. “She was in a pretty bad state of mind from what we heard, anyone who tried to help her was either attacked, or screamed at before she ran away.”

”It’s...unfortunate...we weren’t able to save her,” Luna said, sadly.

”We have that thing, though,” Serenata assured. “Hopefully it can help us.”

”Do you have any idea what that thing is?” Phillip asked.

”We believe it may be a vampire,” Luna answered, bluntly.

Phillip’s face turned pale. “Vampire? I thought...I heard...”

”They were whipped out?” Serenata shook her head. “No.”

”You familiar with vampires?” Luna asked.

”I am a man of God,” Phillip said. “I know everything there is to know when it comes to combating the unholy.”

”Then I take it you know where vampires come from?”

”Wicked souls that have crawled their way out of Hell,” Phillip said, knowingly. “Even though the only threat in the Shadow Realm was the Queen, I still tried my best to learn every threat that could befall our kingdom.”

”Good man,” Serenata complimented. “Smart man!”

”It helps to be prepared for anything,” Phillip chuckled.

”Well, I’m afraid none of us are prepared for whatever that thing is,” Luna said. “Like I said, we _believe_ it is a vampire. As in, we’ve never seen _**anything**_ like this before.”

”She’s right,” Serenata continued. “Most vampire child look no different from you or I, but...the only vampiric thing about is the fact it tried to bite your neck out.”

Phillip gripped his throat, swallowing with an audible gulp.

”We’re going to examine the thing now.”

”Can I...can I help?” Phillip asked.

The whole room seemed to freeze, until Serenata and Luna looked towards him.

”Look-“ Luna began.

”I just saw a child rip its way out of its mother,” Phillip interrupted. “That’s going to be burned into my memory until the day God takes me from this Earth. I’m not just going to sit back and let the answers come to me.”

Luna and Serenata looked at each other. Eventually, Luna sighed, and Serenata spoke.

”Okay.”


	3. The Baby

Phillip followed Luna and Serenata down to their basement. There, he was greeted to the sight of the still living “baby” locked in a cage.

”So, do you know the best way to check if something is a vampire or not?” Serenata turned to Phillip.

”Like I said before, I did my research,” Phillip said. “You cut your hand and see if it can smell the blood.”

”Check-a-rooney!” Serenata took out a pocket knife. “You would make prime monster hunting material.”

”Monster Hunting?” Phillip tilted his head. “Is that what you two do?”

”No, I just sit around and feed ducks after losing my family to werewolves,” Luna said, bitterly sarcastic.

”What Luna here meant to say was that she was a recent addition to the game, Mom and Dad taught me everything there is to know about slaying any unruly creatures.”

”Ah, I see,” Phillip said, genuinely interested. “So you two come from a long line of Monster Hunters?”

”That we are, friend,” Serenata confirmed. “Luna here didn’t actually want to go into the monster hunting game...but...you know...”

Luna said nothing, she just looked at the stub of her arm before walking out of the room.

”She wasn’t always like this,” Serenata looked to the floor. “She was so alive with Beatrice and...Katie. I miss them too, Katie especially. She had the cutest little smile you could ever see.”

”Losing a family could destroy anyone, we can only pray she let’s that bitterness go, one day.”

”Killing Coyote may help with that.”

”Coyote?”

”The werewolf that killed her family.” Serenata cut her hand, watching as the blood dripped from the wound. “I want to stick a knife into him too...” she flicked the pocket knife in her hand. “This baby is silver.”

”I take it most of your weapons are?” Phillip asked.

”You know it!” Serenata smiled. “We’re just waiting for the day that mutt and his pack show there ugly faces, but enough about our family history, let’s get back to the matter at hand.” Serenata held out her hand towards the bars of the cage.

Somewhat expectedly, the baby jumped, slamming it’s body into the cage in an attempt to reach Serenata’s hand.

”Yep, this is definitely a vampire.” Serenata pointed to a medical kit by the door. “Can you wrap me back up, please?”

”Of course.” Phillip walked towards the door to get the supplies.

* * *

“So is that thing a vampire?” Luna asked the second the two left the basement.

”Definitely, but not like any vampire before.” Serenata looked at her freshly wrapped hand. “It slammed itself into the bars to get to me.”

”Aren’t vampires unable to resist the smell of blood?” Phillip asked.

”First error, Phil.”

”Please don’t call me that.”

”Phillip!” Serenata corrected. “Vampires aren’t able to resist the smell of blood, but not in the animalistic extent of whatever that thing is.”

”Okay, so we got a confirmation on what this thing is...how do we find the source?”

”Picking up a trail is real easy when you got a wolf’s nose,” Luna said.

”Most if the bodies were cleaned, but since this lady escaped, we can track down wherever this woman came from!”

”That’s right, I heard you talking about that when I woke up...nine women?”

”It’s a damn shame.” Luna clenched her fist. “Those women had families...”

”To make matters worse, all of the women look exactly how that woman last night did when...that thing popped out of her,” Serenata grimly noted. “Only we never found the babies-“

”So they must still be with daddy.”

”I hope he doesn’t have any plans, the last thing I want to deal with is an army of those things.” Serenata shivered.

”Then we leave tonight,” Luna said. “Full moon out tonight, so I’ll be especially strong.”

”I suppose that’s good for us,” Phillip said.

”You’re not coming!” Luna snapped. “You already butt in on this investigation enough!”

”I am coming,” Phillip said, calmly. “Nothing you can do will change that.”

”Let’s see you get anywhere with broken legs you freak!” Luna charged at him.

”Luna!” Serenata got between the two, stopping Luna’s charge. “Enough! He’s coming!”

”But-“

”We can use the extra man power!”

Luna glared daggers at Phillip before turning towards the front door.

”Where are you going?!” Serenata yelled after her.

”Out!” Luna snapped. “I’m not staying in the house with two monsters in here!”

”You can’t-“

”I’ll be back by sundown, wait for me outside!” Luna slammed the door shut behind her.

Serenata let out a shaky sigh.

”Thank you for sticking up for me...but if I’m going to negatively effect your relationship-“

”You think that was the first fight we had?” Serenata turned to him. “She hasn’t been nice to anyone since Beatrice and Katie were lost...and that was five years ago.”

”I see...” Phillip rubbed the back of his head.

”I had to live with that for five years,” Serenata let out another sigh. “I have to keep reminding myself why she acts this way, and pray the day we finally kill Coyote is the day my sister comes back.”

”I’m sure she’ll come around,” Phillip assured.

”Yeah.” Serenata looked at the clock. “Hey, why don’t I cook us up something to eat while we wait for nightfall?”

”Only if you let me help,” Phillip said with a smile.

”Oh, a gracious houseguest!” Serenata returned a smile of her own. “My sister may not like you too much, but I love ya!”

”No offense, but from what you told me, she doesn’t seem to like anyone.”

Serenata chuckled. “You got me there.”

The shared a laugh, then entered the kitchen to prepare a nice lunch.


	4. The Doctor

Luna came to a holt in front of a large abandoned building. After going through the rather difficult process of sniffing the monstrous baby for a scent, the trail lead the trio here.

”I take it this is where our trail ends?” Serenata asked.

Luna let out a sharpe exhale in confirmation.

”Alright then.” Serenata turned to Phillip. “Stay out here.”

”But-“

”I know, I know, but it’s still best to leave this to the more experienced,” Serenata said. “Right?”

Phillip sighed. “Of course.”

”Good, here.” Serenata pulled out a pistol and causally tossed it to him.

”Whoa!” Phillip barley caught it.

”You know how to shoot?”

”Used to go down to the shooting range in my younger years,” Phillip began. “Sold my pistol after giving myself to God.”

”I’ll take that as a yes then,” Serenata said. “Look, if we don’t come out in...five minutes, come in.”

Luna let out an angry growl.

”Don’t give me that.” Serenata turned to her. “If we don’t screw this up, he won’t even need to help us.”

Luna narrowed her eyes at Serenata, but turned back towards the building without any more argument.

”Anyway, we have a deal?”

Phillip set his watch. “Deal.”

* * *

Unknown to the party, a functioning security camera had been watching them during their conversation. A mysterious figure watched them, only able to watch, as the camera didn’t have access to sound.

”Damn...the one that got out must’ve told them about the others!” He ran his hand through his grey hair. “I’m so close to perfecting the formula, I just need a little bit more time...”

That’s when he noticed only Serenata and Luna were entering the building, leaving Phillip outside.

”Oh, the group is splitting up!” He turned to a camera that was at the building’s entrance, allowing him to see Luna and Serenata enter. “Shame, I might’ve been able to kill them all in one press of a button, but I guess two is good enough.”

Just as Serenata and Luna entered the main hall, he gleefully pressed a large red button in the center of his security console.

* * *

The sound of the trapdoor clicking was quiet, but Luna’s wolf ears picked it up immediately. Her head shoot up, startling Serenata.

”What’s wrong?” She asked.

Luna didn’t answer. Instead, she whirled around and knocked Serenata away with her tail just as the trapdoor opened, sending her falling into the chasm below.

As soon as Serenata got her bearings, she called out, “Luna!” She ran towards the edge, meeting to sight of Luna lying on the ground. “Luna? Luna, are you okay! One bark for yes, two for no!”

Luna let out a single bark.

”Okay, good!” Serenata let out a sigh of relief. “I’m going to get you out of there.”

”I’m afraid that will be impossible.”

Serenata, without blinking, shot straight ahead of her, her bullet just missing the man that had been watching them before. He had been standing on the other side of the trapdoor, and was able to dodge her bullet.

”Tsk, tsk, tsk!” He mocked, wagging his finger. “Don’t you know vampires are fast than that?”

Serenata tried to aim at him, but he moved to a completely different part of her view whenever she blinked.

”Who are you?!” She demanded.

”Ah! Where are my manners?” The man spoke condescendingly. “My name is Dr. Samuel Valentine.” He bowed. “May I ask what brought you to my humble abode?”

”The bodies of eight women, stomachs tore open like something eat their way out of them,” Serenata answered, venomously.

”I see, you saw my failures.” Valentine’s face fell. “I’m so close to perfecting the formula, constant distractions like you and those people down there don’t help!”

”Down...there?” Serenata looked down, and her eyes widened at the dried out husks that were once people lying only a few feet away from Luna.

Luna, who been uncharacteristically quiet, only stared at the bodies.

”What did you do to those people?!” Serenata shouted.

”Nothing, my failures delt with them.” Valentine pulled out a remote, and pressed the bright red button.

Suddenly, the walls opened, and eight of the same monstrous babies sprung forth, surrounding Luna.

”Luna!” Serenata could only watch as the disgusting, hissing babies dog piled her sister.

”Those little bastards might not have been the dhampirs I wanted, but they make a great boobytrap!”

”Wait...that’s it!” Serenata realized. “The reason the baby was so animalistic...the unholy union of vampire and human.”

”Tragically, dhampirs don’t function like they do in the movies,” Valentine noted as he gleefully watched his children dig their teeth into Luna, who yelped in pain. “Not only are they still weak to sunlight and the like, they also have pretty much no humanity in them.”

”What are you planning?” Serenata asked.

”I could go over my evil plan.” Valentine looked at his nails, but I think your wolf may need your assistance.

Serenata looked down to see the children digging into her sister, who was desperately shaking them off. “Luna!” She took aim, and killed one of the inhuman babies with a shot to the head.

”Killing children!” Valentine mocked. “Have you no shame?”

”Not like you care about these things!” Serenata didn’t take her eyes off of Luna, looking for another opportunity to take a clean shot.

”Damn right I don’t,” Valentine snarled. “Worthless little gremlins, every single one of them”.

Serenata ignored him, taking out another one of the babies with a shot through the heart.

”Those bullets blessed?” Valentine asked, curiously.

”Yes.” Serenata didn’t look at him. “I’ll prove it to you when I put a bullet in lap before putting one in your head.”

Valentine scoffed, then turned to leave. “Whatever, have fun with the dog show.”

Serenata let him leave, she was too focused on looking for another good shot. Just when she thought another opportunity wouldn’t come, six shots rang out, and all of the babies fell dead. Serenata turned to her left, and saw Phillip was standing next to her, smoking gun in hand.

He blew the smoke out of his gun. “Still got it.”

”Phillip?”

”Time was up.” Phillip held up his watch, a cheeky grin on his face.

Serenata couldn’t help but smile, then she remembered Luna. “Luna! You okay?”

Luna let out some shaky breaths as her wounds healed.

”Think you can find a way out of there?”

Lune looked around the room, and found the rusty metal door. A smirk grew on her face.

The sound of the door being knocked off it’s hinges rang through the entire building, causing Valentine to freeze.

”No way.”

Back on the first floor, Phillip and Serenata needed to cover their ears from how loud the sound was from as close as they were.

”I take it that means she found a way out?” Phillip asked.

”Usually.” Serenata gripped her gun. “Come on, we can met her by the staircase.”

“Let’s save these women!” Phillip followed Serenata towards the stairs.


	5. Chapter 5

Valentine sped to his security room, letting out a frustrated groan when he saw Phillip, Serenata, and Luna regrouping at the staircase.

”Why did I have to be so reliant on a single trap?!” Valentine shouted at himself. “If I get out of this, my next HQ will be a death maze!”

He ran out of the room and towards into the room across the hall. Valentine opened the door and was greeted by six women, all chained to the walls, starved, and barley conscious. When they saw he entered, their eyes widened.

”Sorry ladies, I’m afraid your services are no longer required.”

* * *

The long trek up to the top floor was rather difficult for Phillip, Luna and Serenata, who were much more physically fit, were about four floors ahead of him.

”Man...I need to work out more!” Phillip passed another floor. “Being a priest is no excuse to be _this_ slow!”

Phillip reaches the top floor, but saw that Luna and Serenata were standing still.

”Girls?” Phillip asked. “What’s-“

”Not another step!” Valentine tossed the empty tank of gasoline at Phillip. He had a lighter in one hand, and he held it over the tied up group of women, who were soaked in gasoline. “Now, you’re going to let me walk out of here, or your going to have to explain to these lovely ladies’ families why you brought them back charred corpses!”

”Drop the lighter, Valentine!”

Valentine grew a smug grin. “Very poor choice of words.”

”Wait!” Phillip shouted before Valentine dropped the lighter. “Just tell us...why?”

”Oh, you want to know about little ol’ me?” Valentine asked. “To give you the short story, I was a rather...wicked man, in life, and was sent to Hell as a result. After I crawled my way out, and became a vampire as a result, I realize how powerful I was!”

”I see,” Phillip said, taking a step closer towards Valentine. “So, I take it you liked being a vampire?”

”Liked it?” Valentine laughed. “I loved it! I realized how superior this species was compared to humans, and thought-“

”That you should rule over humanity?” Phillip took another step forward.

”We jump higher, run faster, see better, smell better!” Valentine exclaimed. “Vampires are better than humanity in every way!”

”Except when it comes to sunlight,” Phillip said.

”And the other assorted weakness,” Valentine sighed. “That’s why I wanted to develop something that would allow vampires to impregnate women and not have them give birth to those abominations. Something that would allow me to create an army of day walkers to take our natural place as humanity’ rulers!”

”So you abducted fifteen women, injected yourself with your formula and...” Phillip couldn’t contain his rage. “...raped them.”

”Rape is such a barbaric term, but yes!” Valentine admitted. “A union between male vampire and human female is the only way to make a half-breed, and it’s not like consent was an option, seeing as I already abducted them.”

”Well, I’m glad to say all your work was for nothing,” Phillip spat.

”What do you-“ Valentine noticed how close Phillip was. “I wasn’t paying attention, was I?”

”Nope!” Pulled the cross from his pocket and pressed it against Valentine’s face.

Valentine screamed in pain, dropping the lighter, but Phillip caught it before it could touch the women.

Seeing there opportunity, Lune rushed towards the women, cutting them loose from their binds, while Serenata took aim just as Valentine pushed Phillip off of him. Disoriented from Phillip burning him with his cross, Valentine was unable to see Serenata aiming the gun straight at his groin, so he didn’t dodge when the gun went off.

From outside of the building, people from miles around could hear the sound a girlish scream.

Inside, Valentine laid in ground, gripping his bleeding nether regions. “Oh...sweet mother of Go-“

”Don’t!” Serenata aimed her gun at his head. “You especially don’t get to say his name.”

Valentine shut his mouth, body shaking from the pain and blood loss.

”I should probably let you bleed out,” Serenata said, coldly. “It’s what you deserve.”

Valentine said nothing, he just stared down the barrel of her gun.

”Then again, I did make a promise to you, didn’t I?” Serenata coldly fired, sending the bullet directly between Valentine’s eyes.


	6. Epilogue

That morning, Luna, Serenata, and Phillip all watched as the police reunited the six women with their families. Phillip couldn’t help but especially smile at the woman who embraced her wife, kissing her despite her weak stature, before being placed into an ambulance along with the rest of the women.

”Hey!” Luna shouted, causing Phillip to jump.

”Uh...yes?” Phillip turned to Lune, giving her an awkward smile.

”You...did a good job.” Luna held out her hand. “Thanks.”

”Oh, well, your welcome!” Phillip shook her hand.

”Hey, I’m sorry, about how I treated you...pretty much the whole way through this,” Luna apologized, genuinely. “What I’ve been through is no excuse to be subjecting others to prejudice.”

”Well, I’m glad I could teach you that.” Phillip smiled.

”You want to get some breakfast with us to celebrate a case well done?” Serenata asked.

”Not exactly,” Phillip answered.

”Why not?” Luna cocked an eyebrow.

”I’m not sure how long you ladies stay up hunting, but my body is just now realizing that I stayed up for longer than then twenty-four hours.”

”Is...is that bad?” Serenata asked, concerned.

”I’m not sure,” Phillip said. “Actually...yes, it is very bad. Excuse me for...the next two days.” Phillip fell flat onto his back, passing out.

”Phillip?” Serenata cried. “Are you-“

Phillip let out a loud snore in response.

”Something tells me he’s okay,” Luna snarked.


End file.
